Extracellular proteins play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. These secreted polypeptides or signaling molecules normally pass through the cellular secretory pathway to reach their site of action in the extracellular environment.
Secreted proteins have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceuticals, diagnostics, biosensors and bioreactors. Most protein drugs available at present, such as thrombolytic agents, interferons, interleukins, erythropoietins, colony stimulating factors, and various other cytokines, are secretory proteins. Their receptors, which are membrane proteins, also have potential as therapeutic or diagnostic agents. Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. Examples of screening methods and techniques are described in the literature [see, for example, Klein et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 93:7108-7113 (1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,637)].
Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play important roles in, among other things, the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cell-cell interactions, and cellular adhesin molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases, enzymes that catalyze that process, can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
Membrane-bound proteins and receptor molecules have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceutical and diagnostic agents. Receptor immunoadhesins, for instance, can be employed as therapeutic agents to block receptor-ligand interactions. The membrane-bound proteins can also be employed for screening of potential peptide or small molecule inhibitors of the relevant receptor/ligand interaction.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native receptor or membrane-bound proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel receptor or membrane-bound proteins.
1. PRO281
A novel gene designated testis enhanced gene transcript (TEGT) has recently been identified in humans (Walter et al., Genomics 20:301-304 (1995)). Recent results have shown that TEGT protein is developmentally regulated in the mammalian testis and possesses a nuclear targeting motif that allows the protein to localize to the nucleus (Walter et al., Mamm. Genome 5:216-221 (1994)). As such, it is believed that the TEGT protein plays an important role in testis development. There is, therefore, substantial interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to the TEGT protein. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to TEGT protein, designated herein as PRO281 polypeptides.
2. PRO276
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novale membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO276 polypeptides.
3. PRO189
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO189 polypeptides.
4. PRO190
Of particular interest are proteins having seven transmembrane domains (7TM), or more generally, all multiple transmembrane spanning proteins. Among multiple transmembrane spanning proteins are ion channels and transporters. Examples of transporters are the UDP-galactose transporter described in Ishida, et al., J. Biochem., 120(6):1074-1078 (1996), and the CMP-sialic acid transporter described in Eckhardt, et al., PNAS, 93(15):7572-7576 (1996). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO190 polypeptides.
5. PRO341
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO341 polypeptides.
6. PRO180
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO180 polypeptides.
7. PRO194
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO194 polypeptides.
8. PRO203
Enzymatic proteins play important roles in the chemical reactions involved in the digestion of foods, the biosynthesis of macromolecules, the controlled release and utilization of chemical energy, and other processes necessary to sustain life. ATPases are a family of enzymes that play a variety of important roles, including energizing transport of ions and molecules, across cellular membranes. Transport mechanisms that employ ATPases often involve excluding xeno- and endobiotic toxins from the cellular environment, thereby protecting cells from toxicity of these compounds. Lu et al. report a detoxification mechanism where glutathione S-transferase (GST) catalyzes glutathionation of plant toxins, and a specific Mg2+-ATPase is involved in the transport of the glutathione S-conjugates from the cytosol. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94(15):8243-8248 (1997). This study and others indicate the importance of the identification of ATPases, such as GST ATPases, and of novel proteins having sequence identity with ATPases.
More generally, and also of interest are novel membrane-bound proteins, including those which may be involved in the transport of ions and molecules across membranes. Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play an important role in the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, of interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cell-cell interactions, and cellular adhesin molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases, enzymes that catalyze that process, can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
In light of the important physiological roles played by ATPases and membrane-bound proteins efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins, and proteins having sequence identity to ATPases. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity to GST ATPase, designated herein as PRO203 polypeptides.
9. PRO290
Of particular interest are novel proteins and nucleic acids which have sequence identity with known proteins and nucleic acids. Proteins of interest which are well known in the art include NTII-1, a nerve protein which facilitates regeneration, FAN, and beige. Beige, or bg, is a murine analog related to Chediak-Higashi Syndrome (CHS), a rare autosomal recessive disease in which neurophils, monocytes and lymphocytes contain giant cytoplasmic granules. See Perou et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272(47):29790 (1997) and Barbosa et al., Nature 382:262 (1996).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity to NTII-1, FAN and beige, designated herein as PRO290 polypeptides.
10. PRO874
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO194 polypeptides.
11. PRO710
In Saccharomyces cerevisiae, the chromatin structure of DNA replication origins changes as cells become competent for DNA replication, suggesting that G1 phase-specific association of replication factors with origin DNA regulates entry into S phase (Aparicio et al., Cell 91:59-69 (1997)). In fact, it has been shown that the initiation of DNA replication in Saccharomyces cerevisiae requires the protein product of the CDC45 gene which encodes a protein that stays at relatively constant levels throughout the cell cycle (Owens et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA 94:12521-12526 (1997)). The CDC45 protein is part of a prereplication complex that may move with DNA replication forks in yeast. Given the obvious importance of the CDC45 protein in DNA replication, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to CDC45. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to the CDC45 protein, designated herein as PRO710 polypeptides.
12. PRO1151
The complement proteins comprise a large group of serum proteins some of which act in an enzymatic cascade, producing effector molecules involved in inflammation. The complement proteins are of particular importance in regulating movement and function of cells involved in inflammation. One of the complement proteins, C1q, has been shown to be involved in the recognition of microbial surfaces and antibody-antigen complexes in the classical pathway of complement (Shapiro et al., Curr. Biol. 8(6):335-338 (1998)).
Given the physiological importance of inflammation and related mechanisms in vivo and in the specific physiological activities of complement C1q protein, efforts are currently being undertaken to identify new, native proteins which share sequence similarity to the complement proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to complement C1q protein, designated herein as PRO1151 polypeptides.
13. PRO1282
All proteins containing leucine-rich repeats are thought to be involved in protein-protein interactions. Leucine-rich repeats are short sequence motifs present in a number of proteins with diverse functions and cellular locations. The crystal structure of ribonuclease inhibitor protein has revealed that leucine-rich repeats correspond to beta-alpha structural units. These units are arranged so that they form a parallel beta-sheet with one surface exposed to solvent, so that the protein acquires an unusual, nonglubular shape. These two features have been indicated as responsible for the protein-binding functions of proteins containing leucine-rich repeats. See, Kobe and Deisenhofer, Trends Biochem. Sci., 19(10):415-421 (October 1994); Kobe and Deisenhofer, Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol., 5(3):409-416 (1995).
A study has been reported on leucine-rich proteoglycans which serve as tissue organizers, orienting and ordering collagen fibrils during ontogeny and are involved in pathological processes such as wound healing, tissue repair, and tumor stroma formation. Iozzo, R. V., Crit. Rev. Biochem. Mol. Biol., 32(2):141-174 (1997). Others studies implicating leucine rich proteins in wound healing and tissue repair are De La Salle, C., et al., Vouv. Rev. Fr. Hematol. (Germany), 37(4):215-222 (1995), reporting mutations in the leucine rich motif in a complex associated with the bleeding disorder Bernard-Soulier syndrome, Chlemetson, K. J., Thromb. Haemost. (Germany), 74(1):111-116 (July 1995), reporting that platelets have leucine rich repeats and Ruoslahti, E. I., et al., WO9110727-A by La Jolla Cancer Research Foundation reporting that decorin binding to transforming growth factorβ has involvement in a treatment for cancer, wound healing and scarring. Related by function to this group of proteins is the insulin like growth factor (IGF), in that it is useful in wound-healing and associated therapies concerned with re-growth of tissue, such as connective tissue, skin and bone; in promoting body growth in humans and animals; and in stimulating other growth-related processes. The acid labile subunit of IGF (ALS) is also of interest in that it increases the half-life of IGF and is part of the IGF complex in vivo.
Another protein which has been reported to have leucine-rich repeats is the SLIT protein which has been reported to be useful in treating neuro-degenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, nerve damage such as in Parkinsons's disease, and for diagnosis of cancer, see, Artavanistsakonas, S. and Rothberg, J. M., WO9210518-A1 by Yale University. Of particular interest is LIG-1, a membrane glycoprotein that is expressed specifically in glial cells in the mouse brain, and has leucine rich repeats and immunoglobulin-like domains. Suzuki, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (U.S.), 271(37):22522 (1996). Other studies reporting on the biological functions of proteins having leucine rich repeats include: Tayar, N., et al., Mol. Cell Endocrinol., (Ireland), 125(1-2):65-70 (December 1996) (gonadotropin receptor involvement); Miura, Y., et al., Nippon Rinsho (Japan), 54(7):1784-1789 (July 1996) (apoptosis involvement); Harris, P. C., et al., J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 6(4):1125-1133 (October 1995) (kidney disease involvement).
Leucine rich repeat proteins are further discussed in Kajava, J. Mol. Biol., 277(3):519-527 (1998), Nagasawa, et al., Genomics, 44(3):273-279 (1997), Bengtsson, J. Biol. Chem., 270(43):25639-25644 (1995), Gaillard, et al., Cell, 65(7):1127-1141 (1991) and Ohkura and Yanagida, Cell, 64(1):149-157 (1991), all incorporated herein by reference.
Thus, due to all the reasons listed above, new members of the leucine rich repeat superfamily are of interest. On a more general level, all novel proteins are of interest. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel leucine-rich repeat-containing polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1282 polypeptides.
14. PRO358
The cloning of the Toll gene of Drosophila, a material effect gene that plays a central role in the establishment of the embryonic dorsal-ventral pattern, has been reported by Hashimoto et al., Cell 52:269-279 (1988). The Drosophila Toll gene encodes an integral membrane protein with an extracytoplasmic domain of 803 amino acids and a cytoplasmic domain of 269 amino acids. The extracytoplasmic domain has a potential membrane-spanning segment, and contains multiple copies of a leucine-rich segment, a structural motif found in many transmembrane proteins. The Toll protein controls dorsal-ventral patterning in Drosophila embryos and activates the transcription factor Dorsal upon binding to its ligand Spatzle. (Morisato and Anderson, Cell 76:677-688 (1994)). In adult Drosophila, the Toll/Dorsal signaling pathway participates in the anti-fungal immune response. (Lenaitre et al., Cell 86:973-983 (1996)).
A human homologue of the Drosophila Toll protein has been described by Medzhitov et al., Nature 388:394-397 (1997). This human Toll, just as Drosophila Toll, is a type I transmembrane protein, with an extracellular domain consisting of 21 tandemly repeated leucine-rich motifs (leucine-rich region—LRR), separated by a non-LRR region, and a cytoplasmic domain homologous to the cytoplasmic domain of the human interleukin-1 (IL-1) receptor. A constitutively active mutant of the human Toll transfected into human cell lines was shown to be able to induce the activation of NF-κB and the expression of NF-κB-controlled genes for the inflammatory cytokines IL-1, IL-6 and IL-8, as well as the expression of the constimulatory molecule B7.1, which is required for the activation of native T cells. It has been suggested that Toll functions in vertebrates as a non-clonal receptor of the immune system, which can induce signals for activating both an innate and an adaptive immune response in vertebrates. The human Toll gene reported by Medzhitov et al., supra was most strongly expressed in spleen and peripheral blood leukocytes (PBL), and the authors suggested that is expression in other tissues may be due to the presence of macrophages and dendritic cells, in which it could act as an early-warning system for infection. The public GenBank database contains the following Toll sequences: Toll1 (DNAX# HSU88540-1, which is identical with the random sequenced full-length cDNA #HUMRSC786-1); Toll2 (DNAX# HSU88878-1); Toll3 (DNAX# HSU88879-1); and Toll4 (DNAX# HSU88880-1, which is identical with the DNA sequence reported by Medzhitov et al., supra). A partial Toll sequence (Toll5) is available from GenBank under DNAX# HSU88881-1.
Further human homologues of the Drosophila Toll protein, designated as Toll-like receptors (huTLRs1-5) were recently cloned and shown to mirror the topographic structure of the Drosophila counterpart (Rock et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95:588-593 [1998]). Overexpression of a constitutively active mutant of one human TLR (Toll-protein homologue—Medzhitov et al., supra; TLR4—Rock et al., supra) leads to the activation of NF-κB and induction of the inflammatory cytokines and constimulatory molecules. Medzhitov et al., supra.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to Toll, designated herein as PRO358 polypeptides.
15. PRO1310
Of interest are proteins related to carboxypeptidases. Various carboxypeptidases are described in the literature, i.e., Krause et al., Immunol. Rev. 161:119-127 (1998) and Leiter, J. Endocrinol. 155(2):211-214 (1997). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to a carboxypeptidase, designated herein as PRO1310 polypeptides.
16. PRO698
The extracellular mucous matrix of olfactory neuroepithelium is a highly organized structure in intimate contact with chemosensory cilia that house the olfactory transduction machinery. The major protein component of this extracellular matrix is olfactomedin, a glycoprotein that is expressed in olfactory neuroepithelium and which form intermolecular disulfide bonds so as to produce a polymer (Yokoe et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:4655-4659 (1993), Bal et al., Biochemistry 32:1047-1053 (1993) and Snyder et al., Biochemistry 30:9143-9153 (1991)). It has been suggested that olfactomedin may influence the maintenance, growth or differentiation of chemosensory cilia on the apical dendrites of olfactory neurons. Given this important role, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to olfactomedin. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to olfactomedin protein, designated herein as PRO698 polypeptides.
17. PRO732
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides having sequence identity to the Diff33 protein, designated herein as PRO732 polypeptides.
18. PRO1120
Enzymatic proteins play important roles in the chemical reactions involved in the digestion of foods, the biosynthesis of macromolecules, the controlled release and utilization of chemical energy, and other processes necessary to sustain life. Sulfatases are a family of secreted enzymatic proteins that play a variety of important metabolic roles and thus are the subject of interest in research and industry (see, e.g., Sleat et al., Biochem J., 324(Pt. 1):33-39 (1997)). Deficiencies of certain sulfatases have been implicated in various human disorders including Sanfilippo D syndrome (see, Litjens et al., Biochem J. 327(Pt 1):899-94 (1997); Leipprandt et al. J. Inherit Metab. Dis. 18(5):647-648 (1995); and Freeman et al. Biochem J. 282(pt2):605-614 (1992)). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity to sulfatase protein, designated herein as PRO1120 polypeptides.
19. PRO537
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO537 polypeptides.
20. PRO536
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO536 polypeptides.
21. PRO535
Isomerase proteins play many important physiological roles in the mammal. Many different types of isomerase proteins have been identified and characterized including, for example, protein disulfide isomerases and peptidyl-prolyl isomerases. It has been reported that many immunophilin proteins, i.e., proteins that serves as receptors for immunosuppressant drugs, exhibit peptidyl-prolyl isomerase activity in that they function to catalyze the interconversion of the cis and trans isomerase of peptide and protein substrates for immunophilin proteins. As such, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having sequence similarity to peptidyl-prolyl isomerase proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to a putative peptidyl-prolyl isomerase protein, designated herein as PRO535 polypeptides.
22. PRO718
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native transmembrane proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel transmembrane proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO718 polypeptides.
23. PRO872
Enzymatic proteins play important roles in the chemical reactions involved in the digestion of foods, the biosynthesis of macromolecules, the controlled release and utilization of chemical energy, and other processes necessary to sustain life. Dehydrogenases and desaturases are a family of enzymes that play a variety of important metabolic roles and thus are the subject of interest in research and industry (see Hable et al., Mol. Gen. Genet. 257(2):167-176 (1998); Schneider, C. et al., Prot. Expr. Purif. 10(2):175-179 (1997)). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity to dehydrogenase proteins, designated herein as PRO872 polypeptides.
24. PRO1063
Collagens constitute the most abundant proteins of the extracellular matrix (ECM) in mammalian organisms. Collagen and other macromolecules of the ECM are deposited by resident cells and organized into a three-dimensional meshwork. This ECM environment plays an essential role in guiding cell migration and in cell-to-cell communication during morphogenic processes. The restructuring of the ECM during remodeling occurs as a cooperative multistep process involving a localized degradation of existing macromolecules, rearrangement of the cytoskeleton, cell translocation, and deposition of new ECM components. Involved in this restructuring are enzymes such as collagenases and gelatinases which play important roles in the degradation of the ECM. In light of the obviously important roles played by the collagenase enzymes, there is substantial interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to these proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to human type IV collagenase protein, designated herein as PRO1063 polypeptides.
25. PRO619
Immunoglobulins are antibody molecules, the proteins that function both as receptors for antigen on the B-cell membrane and as the secreted products of the plasma cell. Like all antibody molecules, immunoglobulins perform two major functions: they bind specifically to an antigen and they participate in a limited number of biological effector functions. Therefore, new members of the Ig superfamily are always of interest.
Of particular interest are novel gene products associated with mu chains in immature B cells. Shirasawa, et al., EMBO J., 12(5):1827-1834 (1993); Dul, et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 26(4):906-913 (1996). Moreover, the molecular components and assembly of mu surrogate light chain complexes in pre-B cell lines are of interest. Ohnishi and Takemori, J. Biol. Chem., 269(45):28347-28353 (1994); Bauer, et al., Curr. Top. Microbiol., 137:130-135 (1988). Novel nucleic acids and peptides related to VpreB1, VpreB2 and VpreB3 by sequence identity are of particular interest. The assembly and manipulation of immunoglobulins can effect the entire industry related to antibodies and vaccines.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to VpreB proteins, designated herein as PRO619 polypeptides.
26. PRO943
Fibroblast growth factor (FGF) proteins exhibit a variety of activities and act by binding to cell surface fibroblast growth factor receptors. Many different fibroblast growth factor receptors have been identified and characterized, including the fibroblast growth factor receptor-4, which has been shown to be a high affinity receptor for both acidic and basic FGF (Ron et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268:5388-5394 (1993) and Stark et al., Development 113:641-651 (1991)). Given the obvious importance of the FGF family of proteins and the cell surface receptors to which they bind, there is significant interest in identifying novel polypeptides having homology to the FGF receptor family. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to the fibroblast growth factor receptor-4 protein, designated herein as PRO943 polypeptides.
27. PRO1188
The identification of nucleotide pyrophosphohydrolases has been of interest because of the potential roles these secreted molecules play in calcium pyrophosphate dihydrate (CPPD) deposition disease, arthritis, and other joint diseases (see Masuda et al. J. Rheumatol. (997) 24(8):1588-1594; and Terkeltaub et al., Arthritis Rheum (1998) 37(6):934-941). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to nucleotide pyrophosphohydrolases, designated herein as PRO1188 polypeptides.
28. PRO1133
Netrins are molecules that guide growing axons and that are strikingly similar in sequence and in function in flies, nematodes and vertebrates. Additionally, netrin receptors have been identified in all three animal groups and shown to have crucial, conserved roles in axon navigation. Netrins and their receptors are further described in the literature, i.e., Varela-Echavarria and Guthrie, Genes Dev., 11(5):545-557 (1997); Guthrie, Curr. Biol., 7(1):R6-R9 (1997); and Keynes and Cook, Neuron, 17(6):1031-1034 (1996). Due to their relation to neurons, netrins and their related proteins are of interest. Of particular interest are molecules having sequence identity or similarity with netrin. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to netrins, designated herein as PRO1133 polypeptides.
29. PRO784
Of interest are membrane-bound and receptor proteins involved in intracellular signaling, metabolism, transport, and other pathways. For example, membrane-bound proteins of the endoplasmic reticulum and golgi apparatus play important roles in the transport of proteins. The sec22 protein is an endoplasmic reticulum membrane-bound protein involved in fundamental membrane trafficking reactions where secretory products are routed from their site of synthesis to their final destination. The roles of sec22 in transport pathways have been reported by numerous investigators (see Tang et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun 243(3):885-891 (1998); Hay et al., J. Biol. Chem. 271(10):5671-5679 (1996); and Newman et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 10(7):3405-3414 (1990)). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to sec22, designated herein as PRO784 polypeptides.
30. PRO783
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO783 polypeptides.
31. PRO820
Immunoglobulin molecules play roles in many important mammalian physiological processes. The structure of immunoglobulin molecules has been extensively studied and it has been well documented that intact immunoglobulins possess distinct domains, one of which is the constant domain or Fc region of the immunoglobulin molecule. The Fc domain of an immunoglobulin, while not being directly involved in antigen recognition and binding, does mediate the ability of the immunoglobulin molecule, either uncomplexed or complexed with its respective antigen, to bind to Fc receptors either circulating in the serum or on the surface of cells. The ability of an Fc domain of an immunoglobulin to bind to an Fc receptor molecule results in a variety of important activities, including for example, in mounting an immune response against unwanted foreign particles. Thus, molecules related to Fc receptors are of interest. Fc receptors are further described in Tominaga et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 168(2):683-689 (1990); Zhang et al., Immuno., 39(6):423-427 (1994). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to Fc receptor, designated herein as PRO820 polypeptides.
32. PRO1080
The folding of proteins and the assembly of protein complexes within subcompartments of the eukaryotic cell is catalysed by different members of the Hsp70 protein family. The chaperone function of Hsp70 proteins in these events is regulated by members of the DnaI-like protein family, which occurs through direct interaction of different Hsp70 and DnaI-like protein pairs that appear to be specifically adapted to each other. The diversity of functions of DnaI-like proteins using specific examples of DnaI-Hsp70 interactions with polypeptides in yeast protein-biogenesis pathways is further described in Cyr et al., Trends Biochem. Sci., 19(4):176-181 (1994). DnaI proteins and their involvement in the binding of secretory precursor polypeptides to a translocon subcomplex and polypeptide translocation machinery in the yeast endoplasmic reticulum are further described in Lyman and Schekman, Cell 88(1):85-96 (1997) and Lyman and Schekman, Experientia 52(12):1042-1049 (1996), respectively. Thus, DnaI proteins are of interest, as are proteins related to DnaI proteins, particularly those having sequence identity with DnaI proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to DnaI proteins, designated herein as PRO1080 polypeptides.
33. PRO1079
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1079 polypeptides.
34. PRO793
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO793 polypeptides.
35. PRO1016
Enzymatic proteins play important roles in the chemical reactions involved in the digestion of foods, the biosynthesis of macromolecules, the controlled release and utilization of chemical energy, and other processes necessary to sustain life. Acyltransferases are enzymes which acylate moieties. Acyl-glycerol-phosphate acyltransferases can act on lysophosphatidic acid as a substrate. The lysophosphatidic acid is converted to phophatidic acid and thus plays a role in forming phosphatidylethanolamine found in membranes. See, Brown, et al., Plant Mol. Biol., 26(1):211-223 (1994). Thus, acyltransferases play an important role in the biosynthesis of molecules requiring acylation. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to acyltransferase proteins, designated herein as PRO1016 polypeptides.
36. PRO1013
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1013 polypeptides.
37. PRO937
The glypican family of heparan sulfate proteoglycans are major cell-surface proteoglycans of the developing nervous system. It is believed that members of the glypican family play a role in regulating cell cycle progression during the transition of proliferating neuronal progenitor cells to differentiated neurons. Lander et al. Perspect Dev. Neurobiol 3(4):347-358 (1996). It is likely that proteoglycans of the glypican family play other important roles in neural development (Lander et al., supra), and as well as other tissues, as glypican family members have also been found in the developing kidney (Watanabe et al. J. Cell Biol. 130(5):1207-1218 (1995)). Accordingly, the identification of new members of the glypican family of proteins is of interest in research and in industry.
Described herein is the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity with glypican family proteins, designated herein as PRO937 polypeptides.
38. PRO842
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO842 polypeptides.
39. PRO839
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO839 polypeptides.
40. PRO1180
Methyltransferase enzymes catalyze the transfer of methyl groups from a donor molecule to an acceptor molecule. Methyltransferase enzymes play extremely important roles in a number of different biological processes including, for example, in the electron transport chain in the plasma membrane in prokaryotes and in the inner mitochondrial membrane in eukaryotic cells (see, e.g., Barkovich et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272:9182-9188 (1997), Dibrov et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272:9175-9181 (1997), Lee et al., J. Bacteriol., 179:1748-1754 (1997) and Marbois et al., Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 313:83-88 (1994)). Methyltransferase enzymes have been shown to be essential for the biosynthesis of ubiquinone (coenzyme Q) and menaquinone (vitamin K2), both of which are essential isoprenoid quinone components of the respiratory electron transport chain. Given the obvious importance of the methyltransferase enzymes, there is substantial interest in identifying novel polypeptide homologs of the methyltransferases. We herein describe the identification and characterization of a novel polypeptide having homology to methyltransferase enzymes, designated herein as PRO1180 polypeptides.
41. PRO1134
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1134 polypeptides.
42. PRO830
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO830 polypeptides.
43. PRO1115
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1115 polypeptides.
44. PRO1277
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel receptor and other proteins. Of interest is the identification of proteins that may play roles in various human disorders and dysfunction. For example, the identification of proteins of the ear and the functions they play in hearing may lead to an understanding of the causes of hearing loss and deafness. Coch-B2 is one such protein that has been found to be specifically expressed in the inner ear (cochlea). It has been characterized and studied for its possible role in hearing loss (Robertson et al. Genomics (1994) 23(1):52-50; Robertson et al. Genomics (1997) 46(3):345-354). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity to Coch-B2, designated herein as PRO1277 polypeptides.
45. PRO1135
Glycosylation is an important mechanism for modulating the physiochemical and biological properties of proteins in a stage- and tissue-specific manner. One of the important enzymes involved in glycosylation in Saccharomyces cerevisiae is alpha 1,2-mannosidase, an enzyme that catalyzes the conversion of Man9GlcNAc2 to Man8GlcNAc2 during the formation of N-linked oligosaccharides. The Saccharomyces cerevisiae alpha 1,2-mannosidase enzyme of is a member of the Class I alpha 1,2-mannosidases that are conserved from yeast to mammals. Given the important roles played by the alpha 1,2-mannosidases in glycosylation and the physiochemical activity regulated by glycosylation, there is significant interest in identifying novel polypeptides having homology to one or more mannosidases. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to alpha 1,2-mannosidase protein, designated herein as PRO1135 polypeptides.
46. PRO1114
Interferons (IFNs) encompass a large family of secreted proteins occurring in vertebrates. Although they were originally named for their antiviral activity, growing evidence supports a critical role for IFNs in cell growth and differentiation (Jaramillo et al., Cancer Investigation 13(3):327-338 (1995)). IFNs belong to a class of negative growth factors having the ability to inhibit the growth of a wide variety of cells with both normal and transformed phenotypes. IFN therapy has been shown to be beneficial in the treatment of human malignancies such as Karposi's sarcoma, chronic myelogenous leukemia, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, and hairy cell leukemia as well as in the treatment of infectious diseases such as hepatitis B (Gamliel et al. ,Scanning Microscopy 2(1):485-492 (1988), Einhorn et al., Med. Oncol. & Tumor Pharmacother. 10:25-29 (1993), Ringenberg et al., Missouri Medicine 85(1):21-26 (1988), Saracco et al., Journal of Gastroenterology and Hepatology 10:668-673 (1995), Gonzalez-Mateos et al., Hepato-Gastroenterology 42:893-899 (1995) and Malaguarnera et al., Pharmacotherapy 17(5):998-1105 (1997)).
Interferons can be classified into two major groups based upon their primary sequence. Type I interferons, IFN-α and IFN-β, are encoded by a superfamily of intronless genes consisting of the IFN-α gene family and a single IFN-β gene that are thought to have arisen from a common ancestral gene. Type I interferons may be produced by most cell types. Type II IFN, or IFN-γ, is restricted to lymphocytes (T cells and natural killer cells) and is stimulated by nonspecific T cell activators or specific antigens in vivo.
Although both type I and type II IFNs produce similar antiviral and antiproliferative effects, they act on distinct cell surface receptors, wherein the binding is generally species specific (Langer et al., Immunol. Today 9:393-400 (1988)). Both IFN-α and IFN-β bind competitively to the same high affinity type I receptor, whereas IFN-γ binds to a distinct type II receptor. The presence and number of IFN receptors on the surface of a cell does not generally reflect the sensitivity of the cell to IFN, although it is clear that the effects of the IFN protein is mediated through binding to a cell surface interferon receptor. As such, the identification and characterization of novel interferon receptor proteins is of extreme interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel interferon receptor polypeptides, designated herein as “PRO1114 interferon receptor” polypeptides. Thus, the PRO1114 polypeptides of the present invention represents a novel cell surface interferon receptor.
47. PRO828
Glutathione peroxidases are of interest because they play important roles in protection against risk of coronary disease, atherosclerosis, platelet hyperaggregation and synthesis of proaggregant and proinflammatory compounds. Glutathione peroxidases are involved in the reduction of hydrogen peroxides and lipid peroxides, which in turn regulate the activities of cyclooxygenase and lipooxygenase pathways. This ultimately influences the production of eicosanoids and modulates the balance between a proaggregatory and antiaggregatory state of platelets. These and other activities and functions of glutathione peroxidases are discussed in greater detail by Ursini et al., Biomed. Environ. Sci 10(2-3): 327-332 (1997); Vitoux et al., Ann. Biol. Clin (Paris) 54(5): 181-187 (1996); and Mirault et al., Ann N.Y. Acad. Sci 738: 104-115 (1994).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity with glutathione peroxidases, designated herein as PRO828 polypeptides.
48. PRO1009
Long chain acyl-CoA synthetase converts free fatty acids to acyl-CoA esters. This synthetase has been reported to have interesting characteristics. Specifically, it has been reported that two boys having Alport syndrome, elliptocytosis and mental retardation carried a large deletion where long chain acyl-CoA synthetase 4 would have been located. Thus, the absence of this enzyme is believed to play a role in the development of mental retardation or other signs associated with Alport syndrome in the family. Piccini, et al., Genomics, 47(3):350-358 (1998). Moreover, it has been reported that an inhibitor of acyl coenzyme A synthetase, triacsin C, inhibits superoxide anion generation and degranulation by human neutrophils. Thus, it is suggested that there is a role for acyl-CoA esters in regulating activation of O2 generation and degranulation at the G protein or subsequent step(s). Korchak, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269(48):30281-30287 (1994). Long chain acyl-CoA synthetase is also briefly discussed in a report which describes very long chain acyl-CoA synthetase. Uchiyama, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271(48):30360 (1994). Thus, long chain acyl-CoA synthetase and particular novel polypeptides having sequence identity therewith are of interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity with long chain acyl-CoA synthetase, designated herein as PRO1009 polypeptides.
49. PRO1007
Glycosylphosphatidylinositol (GPI) anchored proteoglycans are generally localized to the cell surface and are thus known to be involved in the regulation of responses of cells to numerous growth factors, cell adhesion molecules and extracellular matrix components. The metastasis-associated GPI-anchored protein (MAGPIAP) is one of these cell surface proteins which appears to be involved in metastasis. Metastasis is the form of cancer wherein the transformed or malignant cells are traveling and spreading the cancer from one site to another. Therefore, identifying the polypeptides related to metastasis and MAGPIAP is of interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity with MAGPIAP, designated herein as PRO1007 polypeptides.
50. PRO1056
Mammalian cell membranes perform very important functions relating to the structural integrity and activity of various cells and tissues. Of particular interest in membrane physiology is the study of transmembrane ion channels which act to directly control a variety of physiological, pharmacological and cellular processes. Numerous ion channels have been identified including calcium (Ca), sodium (Na), chloride (Cl) and potassium (K) channels, each of which have been analyzed in detail to determine their roles in physiological processes in vertebrate and insect cells. These roles include such things as maintaining cellular homeostasis, intracellular signaling, and the like. Given the obvious importance of the ion channels, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to one or more ion channels. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to a chloride channel protein, designated herein as PRO1056 polypeptides.
51. PRO826
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO826 polypeptides.
52. PRO819
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO819 polypeptides.
53. PRO1006
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1006 polypeptides.
54. PRO1112
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1112 polypeptides.
55. PRO1074
Many membrane-bound enzymatic proteins play important roles in the chemical reactions involved in metabolism, including the biosynthesis of macromolecules, the controlled release and utilization of chemical energy, development of tissues, and other processes necessary to sustain life. Galactosyltransferases are a family of enzymes that play a variety of important metabolic roles and thus are the subject of interest in research and industry. Numerous references have been published on the identification of galactosyltransferases and the roles they play in cellular development, maintenance, and dysfunction.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to galactosyltransferases, designated herein as PRO1074 polypeptides.
56. PRO1005
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry of academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1005 polypeptides.
57. PRO1073
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1073 polypeptides.
58. PRO1152
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1152 polypeptides.
59. PRO1136
PDZ domain-containing proteins assist formation of cell-cell junctions and localization of membrane protein receptors and ion channels (Daniels et al., Nat. Struct. Biol. 5:317-325 (1998) and Ulimer et al., FEBS Lett. 424:63-68 (1998)). PDZ domains interact with the C-terminal residues of a particular target membrane protein. Based on their binding specificities and sequence homologies, PDZ domains fall into two classes, class I and class II. In light of the obvious importance of the PDZ domain-containing proteins, there is significant interest in identifying novel polypeptides that have homology to those proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to PDZ domain-containing proteins, designated herein as PRO1136 polypeptides.
60. PRO813
Surfactant proteins play extremely important biological roles in the mammalian pulmonary system. One mammalian protein that has been studied and well characterized is pulmonary surfactant-associated protein C. For example, Qanbar et al., Am. J. Physiol. 271:L572-L580 (1996) studied the effect of palmitoylation of pulmonary surfactant-associated protein C on the surface activity of phospholipid mixtures. Specifically, the authors demonstrated that palmitoylation of pulmonary surfactant-associated protein C greatly enhanced lipid respreading and film stability and, therefore, was extremely important for surfactant function. Given the obvious important roles played by surfactant protein in the mammalian organism, there is significant interest in identifying novel polypeptides having homology to one or more surfactant enzymes. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to pulmonary surfactant-associated protein, designated herein as PRO813 polypeptides.
61. PRO809
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO809 polypeptides.
62. PRO791
Of particular interest are novel proteins which have sequence identity with known proteins. For example, novel proteins having some sequence identity with the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) are of interest. The MHC complex is a region of multiple loci that play major roles in determining whether transplanted tissue will be accepted as self (histocompatible) or rejected as foreign (histocompatible). Moreover, the MHC plays a central role in the development of both humoral and cell-mediated immune responses. There are class I, II and III MHC antigens, all known in the art. Class I antigens are glycoproteins expressed on the surface of nearly all nucleated cells, where they present peptide antigens of altered self-cells necessary for the activation of Tc cells. The assembly of MHC class I antigens is further described in Kvist and Levy, Semin. Immunol., 5(2):105-116 (1993) and Maffei, et al., Hum. Immunol., 54(2):91-103 (1997).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having sequence identity to various MHC-I antigens, designated herein as PRO791 polypeptides.
63. PRO1004
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1004 polypeptides.
64. PRO1111
Protein-protein interactions include receptor and antigen complexes and signaling mechanisms. As more is known about the structural and functional mechanisms underlying protein-protein interactions, protein-protein interactions can be more easily manipulated to regulate the particular result of the protein-protein interaction. Thus, the underlying mechanisms of protein-protein interactions are of interest to the scientific and medical community.
All proteins containing leucine-rich repeats are thought to be involved in protein-protein interactions. Leucine-rich repeats are short sequence motifs present in a number of proteins with diverse functions and cellular locations. The crystal structure of ribonuclease inhibitor protein has revealed that leucine-rich repeats correspond to beta-alpha structural units. These units are arranged so that they form a parallel beta-sheet with one surface exposed to solvent, so that the protein acquires an unusual, nonglubular shape. These two features have been indicated as responsible for the protein-binding functions of proteins containing leucine-rich repeats. See, Kobe and Deisenhofer, Trends Biochem. Sci., 19(10):415-421 (October 1994).
A study has been reported on luecine-rich proteoglycans which serve as tissue organizers, orienting and ordering collagen fibrils during ontogeny and are involved in pathological processes such as wound healing, tissue repair, and tumor stroma formation. Iozzo, R. V., Crit. Rev. Biochem. Mol. Biol., 32(2):141-174 (1997). Others studies implicating leucine rich proteins in wound healing and tissue repair are De La Salle, C., et al., Vouv. Rev. Fr. Hematol. (Germany), 37(4):215-222 (1995), reporting mutations in the leucine rich motif in a complex associated with the bleeding disorder Bernard-Soulier Syndrome, Chlemetson, K. J., Thromb. Haemost. (Germany), 74(1):111-116 (July 1195), reporting that platelets have leucine rich repeats and Ruoslahti, E. I., et al., WO9110727-A by La Jolla Cancer Research Foundation reporting that decorin binding to transforming growth factorβ has involvement in a treatment for cancer, wound healing and scarring. Related by function to this group of proteins is the insulin like growth factor (IGF), in that it is useful in wound-healing and associated therapies concerned with re-growth of tissue, such as connective tissue, skin and bone; in promoting body growth in humans and animals; and in stimulating other growth-related processes. The acid labile subunit of IGF (ALS) is also of interest in that it increases the half-life of IGF and is part of the IGF complex in vivo.
Another protein which has been reported to have leucine-rich repeats in the SLIT protein which has been reported to be useful in treating neuro-degenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, nerve damage such as in Parkinson's disease, and for diagnosis of cancer, see, Artavanistsakonas, S. and Rothberg, J. M., WO9210518-A1 by Yale University. Of particular interest in LIG-1, a membrane glycoprotein that is expressed specifically in glial cells in the mouse brain, and has leucine rich repeats and immunoglobulin-like domains. Suzuki, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (U.S.), 271(37):22522 (1996). Other studies reporting on the biological functions of proteins having leucine rich repeats include: Tayar, N., et al., Mol. Cell Endocrinol., (Ireland), 125(1-2):65-70 (December 1996) (gonadotropin receptor involvement); Miura, Y., et al., Nippon Rinsho (Japan), 54(7):1784-1789 (July 1996) (apoptosis involvement); Harris, P. C., et al., J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 6(4):1125-1133 (October 1995) (kidney disease involvement).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to LIG, designated herein as PRO1111 polypeptides.
65. PRO1344
Factor C is a protein that is intimately involved with the coagulation cascade in a variety of organisms. The coagulation cascade has been shown to involve numerous different intermediate proteins, including factor C, all of whose activity is essential to the proper functioning of this cascade. Abnormal coagulation cascade function can result in a variety of serious abnormalities and, as such, the activities of the coagulation cascade proteins is of particular interest. As such, efforts are currently being undertaken to identify novel polypeptides having homology to one or more of the coagulation cascade proteins.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to factor C protein, designated herein as PRO1344 polypeptides.
66. PRO1109
Carbohydrate chains on glycoproteins are important not only for protein conformation, transport and stability, but also for cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions. β-1,4-galactosyltransferase is an enzyme that is involved in producing carbohydrate chains on proteins, wherein the β-1,4-galactosyltransferase enzyme acts to transfer galactose to the terminal N-acetylglucosamine of complex-type N-glycans in the Golgi apparatus (Asano et al., EMBO J. 16:1850-1857 (1997)). In addition, it has been suggested that β-1,4-galactosyltransferase is involved directly in cell-cell interactions during fertilization and early embryogenesis through a subpopulation of this enzyme distributed on the cell surface. Specifically, Lu et al., Development 124:4121-4131 (1997) and Larson et al., Biol. Reprod. 57:442-453 (1997) have demonstrated that β-1,4-galactosyltransferase is expressed on the surface of sperm from a variety of mammalian species, thereby suggesting an important role in fertilization. In light of the above, novel polypeptides having sequence identity to β-1,4-glactosyltransferase are of interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to β-1,4-galactosyltransferase, designated herein as PRO1109 polypeptides.
67. PRO1383
The nmb gene is a novel gene that encodes a putative transmembrane glycoprotein which is differentially expressed in metastatic human melanoma cell lines and which shows substantial homology to the precursor of pMEL17, a melanocyte-specific protein (Weterman et al., Int. J. Cancer 60:73-81 (1995)). Given the interest in identifying tumor-specific cell-surface polypeptide markers, there is substantial interest in novel polypeptides having homology to nmb. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to the nmb protein, designated herein as PRO1383 polypeptides.
68. PRO1003
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1003 polypeptides.
69. PRO1108
Lysophosphatidic acid acyltransferase (LPAAT) is an enzyme that in lipid metabolism converts lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) into phosphatidic acid (PA). LPA is a phospholipid that acts as an intermediate in membrane phospholipid metabolism. Various LPAAT enzymes have been identified in a variety of species (see, e.g., Aguado et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273:4096-4105 (1998), Stamps et al., Biochem. J. 326:455-461 (1997), Eberhart et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272:20299-20305 (1997) and West et al., DNA Cell Biol. 16:691-701 (1997)). Given the obvious importance of LPAAT in a variety of different applications including cell membrane maintenance, there is substantial interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to LPAAT. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to LPAAT protein, designated herein as PRO1108 polypeptides.
70. PRO1137
A particular class of secreted polypeptides that are of interest in research and industry are ribosyltransferases. Braren et al. described the use of EST databases for the identification and cloning of novel ribosyltransferase gene family members (Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 419:163-168 (1997)). Ribosyltransferases have been identified playing roles in a variety of metabolic functions including postranslational modification of proteins (Saxty et al., J. Leukoc. Biol., 63(1):15-21 (1998)), and mediation of the assembly of filamentous actin and chemotaxis in polymorphonuclear neutrophil leukocytes (Kefalas et al. Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 419:241-244 (1997)).
Described herein is the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to ribosyltransferase, designated herein as PRO1137 polypeptides.
71. PRO1138
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native receptor proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel receptor proteins. Of particular interest is the identification of membrane-bound proteins found in cells of the hematopoietic system, as they often play important roles in fighting infection, repair of injured tissues, and other activities of cells of the hematopoietic system. For instance, CD84 leukocyte antigen has recently been identified as a new member of the Ig superfamily (de la Fuente et al., Blood, 90(6):2398-2405 (1997)).
Described herein is the identification and characterization of a novel polypeptide having homology to CD84 leukocyte antigen, designated herein as PRO1138 polypeptides.
72. PRO1054
The proteins of the major urinary protein complex (MUP), proteins which are members of the lipocalin family, function to bind to volatile pheromones and interact with the vomeronasal neuropithelium of the olfactory system. As such, proteins in the MUP family are intimately involved in the process of attraction between mammals of different sexes. Many different MUP family members have been identified and characterized and shown to possess varying degrees of amino acid sequence homology (see, e.g., Mucignat et al., Chem. Senses 23:67-70 (1998), Ferrari et al., FEBS Lett. 401:73-77 (1997) and Bishop et al., EMBO J. 1:615-620 (1982)). Given the physiological and biological importance of the MUP family of proteins, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel members of this family. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to MUP family of proteins, designated herein as PRO1054 polypeptides.
73. PRO994
The L6 cell surface antigen, which is highly expressed on lung, breast, colon, and ovarian carcinomas, has attracted attention as a potential therapeutic target for murine monoclonal antibodies and their humanized counterparts (Marken et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:3503-3507 (1992)). The cDNA encoding this tumor-associated cell surface antigen has been expressed in COS cells and shown to encode a 202 amino acid polypeptide having three transmembrane domains. The L6 antigen has been shown to be related to a number of cell surface proteins that have been implicated in the regulation of cell growth, including for example CD63 and CO-029, proteins which are also highly expressed on tumor cells. As such, there is significant interest is identifying novel polypeptides having homology to the L6 tumor cell antigen as potential targets for cancer therapy. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to the L6 cell surface tumor cell-associated antigen, designated herein as PRO994 polypeptides.
74. PRO812
Steroid binding proteins play important roles in numerous physiological processes associated with steroid function. Specifically, one steroid binding protein-associated polypeptide that has been well characterized is component 1 of the prostatic binding protein. Component 1 of the prostatic binding protein has been shown to be specific for subunit F of the prostatic binding protein, the major secretory glycoprotein of the rat ventral prostate (Peeters et al., Eur. J. Biochem. 123:55-62 (1982) and Liao et al., J. Biol. Chem. 257:122-125 (1982)). The amino acid sequence of component 1 of the prostatic binding protein has been determined, wherein the sequence is highly rich in glutamic acid residues and is overall highly acidic. This protein plays an important role in the response of the prostate gland to steroid hormones. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to prostatic steroid-binding protein c1, designated herein as PRO812 polypeptides.
75. PRO1069
Of particular interest is the identification of new membrane-bound proteins involved in ion conductance such as channel inhibitory factor (CHIF) and MAT-8, which have recently been reported (see Wald et al., Am. J. Physiol, 272(5 pt 2): F617-F623 (1997); Capurro et al., Am. J. Physiol. 271(3 pt 1): C753-C762 (1996); Wald et al., Am. J. Physiol. 271(2 pt 2): F322-F329 (1996); and Morrison et al., J. Biol. Chem 270(5):2176-2182 (1995)).
Described herein is the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to CHIF and MAT-8 polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1069 polypeptides.
76. PRO1129
Cytochromes P-450 are a superfamily of hemoproteins which represent the main pathway for drug and chemical oxidation (Horsmans, Acta Gastroenterol. Belg. 60:2-10 (1997)). This superfamily is divided into families, subfamilies and/or single enzymes. Recent reports have provided a great deal of information concerning the cytochrome P-450 isozymes and increased awareness of life threatening interactions with such commonly prescribed drugs as cisapride and some antihistamines (Michalets, Pharmacotherapy 18:84-112 (1998) and Singer et al., J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. 37:765-771 (1997)). Given this information, there is significant interest in identifying novel members of the cytochrome P-450 family of proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to cytochrome P-450 proteins, designated herein as PRO1129 polypeptides.
77. PRO1068
Urotensins are neurosecretory proteins that are of interest because of their potential roles in a variety of physiological processes including smooth muscle contraction (Yano et al., Gen. Comp. Endocrinol. 96(3): 412-413 (1994)), regulation of arterial blood pressure and heart rate (Le Mevel et al. Am. J. Physiol. 271(5 Pt 2): R1335-R1343 (1996)), and corticosteroid secretion (Feuilloley et al. J. Steroid Biochem Mol. Biol. 48(2-3): 287-292 (1994)).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to urotensin, designated herein as PRO1068 polypeptides.
78. PRO1066
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1066 polypeptides.
79. PRO1184
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1184 polypeptides.
80. PRO1360
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1360 polypeptides.
81. PRO1029
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1029 polypeptides.
82. PRO1139
Obesity is the most common nutritional disorder which, according to recent epidemiologic studies, affects about one third of all Americans 20 years of age or older. Kuczmarski et al., J. Am. Med. Assoc. 272, 205-11 (1994). Obesity is responsible for a variety of serious health problems, including cardiovascular disorders, type II diabetes, insulin-resistance, hypertension, hypertriglyceridemia, dyslipoproteinemia, and some forms of cancer. Pi-Sunyer, F. X., Anns. Int. Med. 119, 655-60 (1993); Colfitz, G. A. Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 55, 503S-507S (1992). A single-gene mutation (the obesity or “ob” mutation) has been shown to result in obesity and type II diabetes in mice. Friedman, Genomics 11, 1054-1062 (1991). Zhang et al., Nature 372, 425-431 (1994) have recently reported the cloning and sequencing of the mouse ob gene and its human homologue, and suggested that the ob gene product may function as part of a signaling pathway from adipose tissue that acts to regulate the size of the body fat depot. Parabiosis experiments performed more than 20 years ago predicted that the genetically obese mouse containing two mutant copies of the ob gene (ob/ob mouse) does not produce a satiety factor which regulates its food intake, while the diabetic (db/db) mouse produces but does not respond to a satiety factor. Coleman and Hummal, Am. J. Physiol. 217, 1298-1304 (1969); Coleman, Diabetol. 9, 294-98 (1973). OB proteins are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,336; 5,552,522; 5,552,523; 5,552,514; 5,554,727. Recent reports by three independent research teams have demonstrated that daily injections of recombinant OB protein inhibit food intake and reduce body weight and fat in grossly obese ob/ob mice but not in db/db mice (Pelleymounter et al., Science 269, 540-43 [1995]; Halaas et al., Science 269, 543-46 [1995]; Campfield et al., Science 269, 546-49 [1995]), suggesting that the ob protein is such a satiety factor as proposed in early cross-circulation studies.
A receptor of the OB protein (OB-R) is disclosed in Tartaglia et al., Cell 83, 1263-71 (1995). The OB-R is a single membrane-spanning receptor homologous to members of the class I cytokine receptor family (Tartaglia et al., supra; Bazan, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, 6934-6938 [1990]). Two 5′-untranslated regions and several 3′-alternative splice variants encoding OB-R with cytoplasmic domains of different lengths have been described in mouse, rat and human (Chen et al., Cell 84, 491-495 [1996]; Chua et al., science 271, 994-996 [1996]; Tartaglia et al., supra; Wang et al., FEBS Lett. 392:87-90 [1996]; Phillips et al., Nature Genet. 13, 18-19 [1996]; Cioffi et al., Nature Med., 2 585-589 [1996]). A human hematopoetin receptor, which might be a receptor of the OB protein, is described in PCT application Publication No. WO 96/08510, published 21 Mar. 1996.
Bailleul et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 25, 2752-2758 (1997) identified a human mRNA splice variant of the OB-R gene that potentially encodes a novel protein, designated as leptin receptor gene-related protein (OB-RGRP). This protein displays no sequence similarity to the leptin receptor itself. The authors found that the OB-RGRP gene shares is promoter and two exons with the OB-R gene, and suggested that there is a requirement for a coordinate expression of OB-R and OB-RGRP to elicit the full physiological response to leptin in vivo.
83. PRO1309
Protein-protein interactions include receptor and antigen complexes and signaling mechanisms. As more is known about the structural and functional mechanisms underlying protein-protein interactions, protein-protein interactions can be more easily manipulated to regulate the particular result of the protein-protein interaction. Thus, the underlying mechanisms of protein-protein interactions are of interest to the scientific and medical community.
All proteins containing leucine-rich repeats are thought to be involved in protein-protein interactions. Leucine-rich repeats are short sequence motifs present in a number of proteins with diverse functions and cellular locations. The crystal structure of ribonuclease inhibitor protein has revealed that leucine-rich repeats correspond to beta-alpha structural units. These units are arranged so that they form a parallel beta-sheet with one surface exposed to solvent, so that the protein acquires an unusual, nonglubular shape. These two features have been indicated as responsible for the protein-binding functions of proteins containing leucine-rich repeats. See, Kobe and Deisenhofer, Trends Biochem. Sci., 19(10):415-421 (October 1994); Kobe and Deisenhofer, Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol., 5(3):409-416 (1995).
A study has been reported on leucine-rich proteoglycans which serve as tissue organizers, orienting and ordering collagen fibrils during ontogeny and are involved in pathological processes such as wound healing, tissue repair, and tumor stroma formation. Iozza, R. V., Crit. Rev. Biochem. Mol. Biol., 32(2):141-174 (1997). Others studies implicating leucine rich proteins in wound healing and tissue repair are De La Salle, C., et al., Vouv. Rev. Fr. Hematol. (Germany), 37(4):215-222 (1995), reporting mutations in the leucine rich motif in a complex associated with the bleeding disorder Bernard-Soulier syndrome, Chlemetson, K. J., Thromb. Haemost. (Germany), 74(1):111-116 (July 1995), reporting that platelets have leucine rich repeats and Ruoslahti, E. I., et al., WO9110727-A by La Jolla Cancer Research Foundation reporting that decorin binding to transforming growth factorβ has involvement in a treatment for cancer, wound healing and scarring. Related by function to this group of proteins is the insulin like growth factor (IGF), in that it is useful in wound-healing and associated therapies concerned with re-growth of tissue, such as connective tissue, skin and bone; in promoting body growth in humans and animals; and in stimulating other growth-related processes. The acid labile subunit of IGF (ALS) is also of interest in that it increases the half-life of IGF and is part of the IGF complex in vivo.
Another protein which has been reported to have leucine-rich repeats is the SLIT protein which has been reported to be useful in treating neuro-degenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, nerve damage such as in Parkinson's disease, and for diagnosis of cancer, see, Artavanistsakonas, S. and Rothberg, J. M., WO9210518-A1 by Yale University. Of particular interest is LIG-1, a membrane glycoprotein that is expressed specifically in glial cells in the mouse brain, and has leucine rich repeats and immunoglobulin-like domains. Suzuki, et al., J. Biol. Chem. (U.S.), 271(37):22522 (1996). Other studies reporting on the biological functions of proteins having leucine rich repeats include: Tayar, N., et al., Mol. Cell Endocrinol., (Ireland), 125(1-2):65-70 (December 1996) (gonadotropin receptor involvement); Miura, Y., et al., Nippon Rinsbo (Japan), 54(7):1784-1789 (July 1996) (apoptosis involvement); Harris, P. C., et al., J. Am. Soc. Nephrol., 6(4):1125-1133 (October 1995) (kidney disease involvement).
Efforts are therefore being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new proteins having leucine rich repeats to better understand protein-protein interactions. Of particular interest are those proteins having leucine rich repeats and homology to known proteins having leucine rich repeats such as platelet glycoprotein V, SLIT and ALS. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins having leucine rich repeats.
84. PRO1028
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1028 polypeptides.
85. PRO1027
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1027 polypeptides.
86. PRO1107
Of particular interest are novel proteins having some sequence identity to known proteins. Known proteins include PC-1, an ecto-enzyme possessing alkaline phosphodiesterase I and nucleotide pyrophosphatase activities, further described in Belli et al., Eur. J. Biochem., 228(3):669-676 (1995). Phosphodiesterases are also described in Fuss et al., J. Neurosci., 17(23):9095-9103 (1997) and Scott et al., Hepatology, 25(4):995-1002 (1997). Phosphodiesterase I, is described as a novel adhesin molecule and/or cytokine (related to autotaxin) involved in oligodendrocyte function. Fuss, supra.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology nto PC-1, designated herein as PRO1107 polypeptides.
87. PRO1140
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1140 polypeptides.
88. PRO1106
As the mitochondria is primarily responsible for generating energy, proteins associated with the mitochondria are of interest. Recently, a cDNA from a novel Ca++-dependent member of the mitochondrial solute carrier superfamily was isolated from a rabbit small intestinal cDNA library as described in Weber, et al., PNAS USA, 94(16):8509-8514 (1997). It was reported that this transporter has four elongation factor-hand motifs in the N-terminal and is localized in the peroxisome, although a fraction can be found in the mitochondria. Thus, this transporter, and proteins which have sequence identity to this and other members of the mitochondrial solute carrier superfamily are of particular interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to a peroxisomal calcium dependent solute carrier protein, designated herein as PRO1106 polypeptides.
89. PRO1291
Butyrophilin is a milk glycoprotein that constitutes more than 40% of the total protein associated with the fat globule membrane in mammalian milk. Expression of butyrophilin mRNA has been shown to correlate with the onset of milk fat production toward the end pregnancy and is maintained throughout lactation. Butyrophilin has been identified in bovine, murine and human (see Taylor et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1306:1-4 (1996), Ishii et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1245:285-292 (1995), Mather et al., J. Dairy Sci. 76:3832-3850 (1993) and Banghart et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273:4171-4179 (1998)) and is a type I transmembrane protein that is incorporated into the fat globulin membrane. It has been suggested that butyrophilin may play a role as the principle scaffold for the assembly of a complex with xanthine dehydrogenase/oxidase and other proteins that function in the budding and release of milk-fat globules from the apical surface during lactation (Banghart et al., supra).
Given that butyrophilin plays an obviously important role in mammalian milk production, there is substantial interest in identifying novel butyrophilin homologs. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to butyrophilin, designated herein as PRO1291 polypeptides.
90. PRO1105
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1105 polypeptides.
91. PRO511
Proteins of interest include those having sequence identity with RoBo-1, a novel member of the urokinase plasminogen activator receptor/CD59/Ly-6/snake toxin family selectively expressed in bone and growth plate cartilage as described in Noel et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273(7):3878-3883 (1998). RoBo-1 is believed to play a novel role in the growth or remodeling of bone. Proteins also of interest include those having sequence identity with phospholipase inhibitors.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to urokinase plasminogen activator receptors and phospholipase inhibitors, designated herein as PRO511 polypeptides.
92. PRO1104
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1104 polypeptides.
93. PRO1100
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1100 polypeptides.
94. PRO836
Of interest are luminal proteins, or proteins specific to the endoplasmic reticulum (ER). Of particular interest are proteins having sequence identity with known proteins. Known proteins include proteins such as SLS1. In Saccharomyces cerevisiae, SLS1 has been reported to be a mitochondrial integral membrane protein involved in mitochondrial metabolism. Rouillard, et al., Mol. Gen. Genet., 252(6):700-708 (1996). In yeast Yarrowia lipolytica, it has been reported that the SLS1 gene product (SLS1p) behaves as a lumenal protein of the ER. It is believed that SPS1p acts in the preprotein translocation process, interacting directly with translocating polypeptides to facilitate their transfer and/or help their folding in the ER. Bosirame, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 271(20):11668-11675 (1996).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to SLS1, designated herein as PRO836 polypeptides.
95. PRO1141
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1141 polypeptides.
96. PRO1132
Proteases are enzymatic proteins which are involved in a large number of very important biological processes in mammalian and non-mammalian organisms. Numerous different protease enzymes from a variety of different mammalian and non-mammalian organisms have been both identified and characterized, including the serine proteases which exhibit specific activity toward various serine-containing proteins. The mammalian protease enzymes play important roles in biological processes such as, for example, protein digestion, activation, inactivation, or modulation of peptide hormone activity, and alteration of the physical properties of proteins and enzymes.
Neuropsin is a novel serine protease whose mRNA is expressed in the central nervous system. Mouse neuropsin has been cloned, and studies have shown that it is involved in the hippocampal plasticity. Neuropsin has also been indicated as associated with extracellular matrix modifications and cell migrations. See, generally, Chen, et al., Neurosci., 7(2):5088-5097 (1995) and Chen, et al., J. Histochem. Cytochem., 46:313-320 (1998).
Another serine protease of interest is the enamel matrix serine proteinase. The maturation of dental enamel succeeds the degradation of organic matrix. Inhibition studies have shown that this degradation is accomplished by a serine-type proteinase. Proteases associated with enamel maturation are described in, i.e., Simmer, et al., J. Dent. Res., 77(2):377-386 (1998), Overall and Limeback, Biochem J., 256(3):965-972 (1988), and Moradian-Oldak, Connect. Tissue Res., 35(1-4):231-238 (1996).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to serine proteases, designated herein as PRO1132 polypeptides.
97. PRO1346
The abbreviations “TIE” or “tie” are acronyms, which stand for “tyrosine kinase containing Ig and EGF homology domains” and were coined to designate a new family of receptor tyrosine kinases which are almost exclusively expressed in vascular endothelial cells and early hemopoietic cells, and are characterized by the presence of an EGF-like domain, and extracellular folding units stabilized by intra-chain disulfide bonds, generally referred to as “immunoglobulin (IG)-like” folds. A tyrosine kinase homologous cDNA fragment from human leukemia cells (tie) was described by Partanen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87, 8913-8917 (1990). The mRNA of this human “TIE” receptor has been detected in all human fetal and mouse embryonic tissues, and has been reported to be localized in the cardiac and vascular endothelial cells. Korhonen et al., Blood 80, 2548-2555 (1992); PCT Application Publication No. WO 93/14124 (published 22 Jul. 1993). The rat homolog of human TIE, referred to as “TIE-1”, was identified by Maisonpierre et al., Oncogene 8, 1631-1637 (1993)). Another TIE receptor, designated “TIE-2” was originally identified in rats (Dumont et al., Oncogene 8, 1293-1301 (1993)), while the human homolog of TIE-2, referred to as “ork” was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,860 (Ziegler). The murine homolog of TIE-2 was originally termed “tek.” The cloning of a mouse TIE-2 receptor from a brain capillary cDNA library is disclosed in PCT Application Publication No. WO 95/13387 (published 18 May 1995). TIE-2 is a receptor tyrosine kinase that is expressed almost exclusively by vascular endothelium. Tie-2 knockout mice die by defects in the formation of microvassels. Accordingly, the TIE receptors are believed to be actively involved in angiogenesis, and may play a role in hemopoiesis as well. Indeed, recent results (Lin et al., J. Clin. Invest. 100(8), 2072-2078 [1997]) demonstrating the ability of a soluble TIE-2 receptor to inhibit tumor angiogenesis have been interpreted to indicate that TIE-2 plays a role in pathologic vascular growth. In another study, TIE-2 expression was examined in adult tissues undergoing angiogenesis and in quiescent tissues. TIE2 expression was localized by immunohistochemistry to the endothelium of neovessels in rat tissues undergoing angiogenesis during hormonally stimulated follicular maturation and uterine development and in healing wounds. TIE-2 was also reported to be expressed in the entire spectrum of the quiescent vasculature (arteries, veins, and capillaries) in a wide range of adult tissues. Wong et al., Circ. Res. 81(4), 567-574 (1997). It has been suggested that TIE-2 has a dual function in adult angiogenesis and vascular maintenance.
The expression cloning of human TIE-2 ligands has been described in PCT Application Publication No. WO 96/11269 (published 18 Apr. 1996) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,073 (published 28 May 1996). A vector designated as λg10 encoding a TIE-2 ligand NL7d “htie-2 ligand 1” or “hTL1” has been deposited under ATCC Accession No. 75928. A plasmid encoding another TIE-2 ligand designated “htie-2 2” or “hTL2” is available under ATCC Accession No. 75928. This second ligand has been described as an antagonist of the TAI-2 receptor. The identification of secreted human and mouse ligands for the TIE-2 receptor has been reported by Davis et al., Cell 87, 1161-1169 (1996). The human ligand designated “Angiopoietin-1”, to reflect its role in angiogenesis and potential action during hemopoiesis, is the same ligand as the ligand variously designated as “htie-2 1” or “hTL-1” in WO 96/11269. Angiopoietin-1 has been described to play an angiogenic role later and distinct from that of VEGF (Suri et al., Cell 87, 1171-1180 (1996)). Since TIE-2 is apparently upregulated during the pathologic angiogenesis requisite for tumor growth (Kaipainen et al., Cancer Res. 54, 6571-6577 (1994)) angiopoietin-1 has been suggested to be additionally useful for specifically targeting tumor vasculature (Davis et al., supra).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel TIE ligand polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1346 polypeptides.
98. PRO1131
The low density lipoprotein (LDL) receptor is a membrane-bound protein that plays a key role in cholesterol homeostasis, mediating cellular uptake of lipoprotein particles by high affinity binding to its ligands, apolipoprotein (apo) B-100 and apoE. The ligand-binding domain of the LDL receptor contains 7 cysteine-rich repeats of approximately 40 amino acids, wherein each repeat contains 6 cysteins, which form 3 intra-repeat disulfide bonds. These unique structural features provide the LDL receptor with its ability to specifically interact with apo B-100 and apoE, thereby allowing for transport of these lipoprotein particles across cellular membranes and metabolism of their components. Soluble fragments containing the extracellular domain of the LDL receptor have been shown to retain the ability to interact with its specific lipoprotein ligands (Simmons et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272:25531-25536 (1997)). LDL receptors are further described in Javin, FASEB J., 9(13):1378-1381 (1995), van Berkel, et al., Atherosclerosis, 118 Suppl:S43-S50 (1995) and Herz and Willnow, Ann. NY Acad. Sci., 737:14-19 (1994). Thus, proteins having sequence identity with LDL receptors are of interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to LDL receptors, designated herein as PRO1131 polypeptides.
99. PRO1281
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1281 polypeptides.
100. PRO1064
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel membrane-bound proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1064 polypeptides.
101. PRO1379
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1379 polypeptides.
102. PRO844
Proteases are enzymatic proteins which are involved in a large number of very important biological processes in mammalian and non-mammalian organisms. Numerous different protease enzymes from a variety of different mammalian and non-mammalian organisms have been both identified and characterized. The mammalian protease enzymes play important roles in many different biological processes including, for example, protein digestion, activation, or modulation of peptide hormone activity, and alteration of the physical properties of proteins and enzymes. Thus, proteases are of interest. Also of interest are protease inhibitors.
Of particular interest are serine proteases. In one study it was reported that when the serine protease inhibitor antileukoproteinase (aLP) is injected, it accumulates in articular and extraarticular cartilage of normal rats. This physiological pathway of cartilage accumulation, lost in proteoglycan depleted arthritic cartilage is believed to serve to maintain the local balance between proteinase function and inhibition. Burkhardt, et al., J. Rheumatol, 24(6):1145-1154 (1997). Moreover, aLP and other protease inhibitors have been reported to play a role in the in vitro growth of hematopoiete cells by the neutralization of proteinases produced by bone marrow accessory cells. Gosklink, et al., J. Exp. Med., 184(4):1305-1312 (1996). Also of interest are mutants of aLP. Oxidation resistant mutants of aLPe have been reported to have significant therapeutic effects on animal models having emphysema. Steffens, et al., Agents Actions Suppl., 42:111-121 (1993). Thus, serine protease inhibitors are of interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to serine protease inhibitors, designated herein as PRO844 polypeptides.
103. PRO848
Membrane-bound proteins of interest include channels such as ion channels. Furthermore, membrane-bound proteins of interest include enzymes bound to intracellular vacuoles or organelles, such as transferases. For example, a peptide of interest is the GalNAc alpha 2, 6-sailytransferase as described in Kurosawa, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 269(2):1402-1409 (1994). This peptide was constructed to be secreted, and retained its catalytic activity. The expressed enzyme exhibited activity toward asialomucin and asialofetuin, but not other glycoproteins tested. As sialylation is an important function, sialyltransferases such as this one, and peptides related by sequence identity, are of interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to sialyltransferases, designated herein as PRO848 polypeptides.
104. PRO1097
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1097 polypeptides.
105. PRO1153
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel transmembrane proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1153 polypeptides.
106. PRO1154
Aminopeptidase N causes enzymatic degradation of perorally administered peptide drugs. Thus, aminopeptidase N has been used in studies to develop and identify inhibitors so as to increase the efficacy of peptide drugs by inhibiting their degradation. Aminopeptidases are also generally of interest to use to degrade peptides. Aminopeptidases, particularly novel aminopeptidases are therefore of interest. Aminopeptidase N and inhibitors thereof are further described in Bernkop-Schnurch and Marschutz, Pharm. Res., 14(2):181-185 ((1997); Lerche, et al., Mamm. Genome, 7(9):712-713 (1996); Papapetropoulos et al., Immunopharmacology, 32(1-3):153-156 (1996); Miyachi, et al., J. Med. Chem., 41(3):263-265 (1998); and Olsen, et al., Adv. Exp. Med. Biol., 421:47-57 (1997).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to aminopeptidase N, designated herein as PRO1154 polypeptides.
107. PRO1181
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1181 polypeptides.
108. PRO1182
Conglutinin is a bovine serum protein that was originally described as a vertebrate lectin protein and which belongs to the family of C-type lectins that have four characteristic domains, (1) an N-terminal cysteine-rich domain, (2) a collagen-like domain, (3) a neck domain and (4) a carbohydrate recognition domain (CRD). Recent reports have demonstrated that bovine conglutinin can inhibit hemagglutination by influenza A viruses as a result of their lectin properties (Eda et al., Biochem. J. 316:43-48 (1996)). It has also been suggested that lectins such as conglutinin can function as immunoglobulin-independent defense molecules due to complement-mediated mechanisms. Thus, conglutinin has been shown to be useful for purifying immune complexes in vitro and for removing circulating immune complexes from patients plasma in vivo (Lim et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 218:260-266 (1996)). We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to conglutinin protein, designated herein as PRO1182 polypeptides.
109. PRO1155
Substance P and the related proteins, neurokinin A and neurokinin B have been reported as compounds which elicit contraction of the ileum both directly through action on a muscle cell receptor and indirectly through stimulation of a neuronal receptor. This action leads to the release of acetylcholine which causes muscle contraction via muscarinic receptors. It has also been reported that neurokinin B was found to be the most potent agonist for the neuronal Substance P receptor and that neurokinin B can be inhibited by enkephalinamide. Laufer, et al., PNAS USA, 82(21):74444-7448 (1985). Moreover, neurokinin B has been reported to provide neuroprotection and cognitive enhancement, and therefore believed to be useful for the treatment of neurodegenerative disorders, including alzheimers disease. Wenk, et al., Behav. Brain Res., 83(1-2):129-133 (1997). Tachykinins are also described in Chawla, et al., J. Comp. Neurol., 384(3):429-442 (1997). Thus, tachykinins, particularly those related to neurokinin B are of interest.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to neurokinin B protein, designated herein as PRO1155 polypeptides.
110. PRO1156
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1181 polypeptides.
111. PRO1098
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1098 polypeptides.
112. PRO1127
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1127 polypeptides.
113. PRO1126
The extracellular mucous matrix of olfactory neuroepithelium is a highly organized structure in intimate contact with chemosensory cilia that house the olfactory transduction machinery. The major protein component of this extracellular matrix is olfactomedin, a glycoprotein that is expressed in olfactory neuroepithelium and which form intermolecular disulfide bonds so as to produce a polymer (Yokoe et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:4655-4659 (1993), Bal et al., Biochemistry 32:1047-1053 (1993) and Snyder et al., Biochemistry 30:9143-9153 (1991)). It has been suggested that olfactomedin may influence the maintenance, growth or differentiation of chemosensory cilia on the apical dendrites of olfactory neurons. Given this important role, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having homology to olfactomedin. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to olfactomedin protein, designated herein as PRO1126 polypeptides.
114. PRO1125
Of particular interest are proteins which have multiple Trp-Asp (WD) repeats. WD proteins are made up of highly conserved repeating units usually ending with WD. They are found in eukaryotes but not in prokaryotes. They regulate cellular functions, such as cell division, cell-fate determination, gene transcription, gene transcription, transmembrane signaling, mRNA modification and vesicle fusion. WD are further described in Neer, et al., Nature, 371(6495):297-300 (1994); Jiang and Struhl, Nature, 391(6666):493-496(1998); and DeSilva, et al., Genetics, 148(2):657-667 (1998). Thus, new members of this superfamily are all of interest.
115. PRO1186
Protein A from Dendroaspis polylepis polylepis (black mamba) venom comprises 81 amino acids, including ten half-cystine residues. Venomes are of interest on the one hand as weapons in war, and on the other hand, to use in assays to determine agents which reverse or inhibit the effects of the venom or a similar poison. Black mamba venom is further described in Int. J. Biochem., 17(6):695-699 (1985) and Joubert and Strydom, Hoppe Seylers Z Physiol. Chem., 361(12):1787-1794 (1980).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to snake venom protein A, designated herein as PRO1186 polypeptides.
116. PRO1198
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1198 polypeptides.
117. PRO1158
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel transmembrane proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1158 polypeptides.
118. PRO1159
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1159 polypeptides.
119. PRO1124
Ion channels are considered to be the gateway to the final frontier, the brain. Ion channels and the receptors which control these channels are responsible for the passage of ions, or nerve impulses to be communicated from cell to cell, thus, ion channels are responsible for communication. In addition to their critical role in the brain, ion channels play a critical role in the heart as well as blood pressure. Ion channels have also been linked to other important bodily functions and conditions, as well as disorders, such as cystic fibrosis. For all of these reasons, ion channels, such as sodium, potassium and chloride channels, as well as all of their related proteins and receptors are of interest. For example, it has been reported that cystic fibrosis results from a defect in the chloride channel protein, cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator. McGill, et al., Dig. Dis. Sci., 41(3):540-542 (1996). Chloride channels are further described in at least Finn, et al., PNAS USA, 90(12):5691-569 (1993) and Finn, et al., Mol. Cell Biochem., 114(1-2):21-26 (1992).
Also of interest are molecules related to adhesion molecules, as adhesion molecules are known to be involved in cell-cell signaling and interactions. More generally, all novel membrane bound-proteins are of interest. Membrane-bound proteins and receptors can play an important role in the formation, differentiation and maintenance of multicellular organisms. The fate of many individual cells, e.g., proliferation, migration, differentiation, or interaction with other cells, is typically governed by information received from other cells and/or the immediate environment. This information is often transmitted by secreted polypeptides (for instance, mitogenic factors, survival factors, cytotoxic factors, differentiation factors, neuropeptides, and hormones) which are, in turn, received and interpreted by diverse cell receptors or membrane-bound proteins. Such membrane-bound proteins and cell receptors include, but are not limited to, cytokine receptors, receptor kinases, receptor phosphatases, receptors involved in cell-cell interactions, channels, transporters, and cellular adhesin molecules like selectins and integrins. For instance, transduction of signals that regulate cell growth and differentiation is regulated in part by phosphorylation of various cellular proteins. Protein tyrosine kinases, enzymes that catalyze that process, can also act as growth factor receptors. Examples include fibroblast growth factor receptor and nerve growth factor receptor.
Membrane-bound proteins include those which are bound to the outer membrane and intracellular membranes and organelles. Membrane-bound proteins and receptor molecules have various industrial applications, including as pharmaceutical and diagnostic agents. Receptor immunoadhesins, for instance, can be employed as therapeutic agents to block receptor-ligand interaction. The membrane-bound proteins can also be employed for screening of potential peptide or small molecule inhibitors of the relevant receptor/ligand interaction.
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native receptor proteins. Many efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel receptor proteins. Herein is presented a polypeptide and nucleic acid encoding therefor which has sequence identity with a chloride channel protein chloride channel protein and lung-endothelial cell adhesion molecule-1 (ECAM-1).
120. PRO1287
Fringe is a protein which specifically blocks serrate-mediated activation of notch in the dorsal compartment of the Drosophila wing imaginal disc. Fleming et al., Development, 124(15):2973-81 (1997). Therefore, fringe protein is of interest for both its role in development as well as its ability to regulate serrate, particularly serrate's signaling abilities. Also of interest are novel polypeptides which may have a role in development and/or the regulation of serrate-like molecules. Of particular interest are novel polypeptides having homology to fringe.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to fringe protein, designated herein as PRO1287 polypeptides.
121. PRO1312
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel transmembrane proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1312 polypeptides.
122. PRO1192
Membrane-bound proteins of myelin are of interest because of their possible implications in various nervous system disorders associated with improper myelination. Myelin is a cellular sheath, formed by glial cells, that surrounds axons and axonal processes that enhances various electrochemical properties and provides trophic support to the neuron. Myelin is formed by Schwann cells in the peripheral nervous system (PNS) and by oligodendrocytes in the central nervous system (CNS). Improper myelination of central and peripheral neurons occurs in a number of pathologies and leads to improper signal conduction within the nervous systems. Among the various demyelinating diseases Multiple Sclerosis is the most notable.
The predominant integral membrane protein of the CNS myelin of amphibians, reptiles, birds and mammals are proteolipid protein (PLP) and P0, the main glycoprotein in PNS myelin. (Schlieess and Stoffel, Biol. Chem. Hoppe Seyler (1991) 372(9):865-874). In view of the importance of membrane-bound proteins of the myelin, efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify and characterize various myelin proteins (see Stratmann and Jeserich, J. Neurochem (1995) 64(6):2427-2436).
123. PRO1160
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1160 polypeptides.
124. PRO1187
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1187 polypeptides.
125. PRO1185
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1185 polypeptides.
126. PRO345
Human tetranectin is a 202 amino acid protein encoded by a gene spanning approximately 12 kbp of DNA (Berglund et al., FEBS Lett. 309:15-19 (1992)). Tetranectin has been shown to be expressed in a variety of tissues and functions primarily as a plasminogen binding protein. Tetranectin has been classified in a distinct group of the C-type lectin superfamily but has structural and possibly functional similarity to the collectin proteins (Nielsen et al., FEBS Lett. 412(2):388-396 (1997)). Recent studies have reported that variability in serum tetranectin levels may be predictive of the presence of various types of cancers including, for example, ovarian and colorectal cancers (Hogdall et al., Acta Oncol. 35:63-69 (1996), Hogdall et al., Eur. J. Cancer 31A(6):888-894 (1995) and Tuxen et al., Cancer Treat. Rev. 21(3):215-245 (1995)). As such, there is significant interest in identifying and characterizing novel polypeptides having structural and functional similarity to the tetranectin protein.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to tetranectin protein, designated herein as PRO1345 polypeptides.
127. PRO1245
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1245 polypeptides.
128. PRO358
Serine protease inhibitors are of interest because they inhibit catabolism and are sometimes associated with regeneration of tissue. For example, a gene encoding a plasma protein associated with liver regeneration has been cloned and termed regeneration-associated serpin-1 (RASP-1). New, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 223(2):404-412 (1996). While serine protease inhibitors are of interest, particularly of interest are those which have sequence identity with known serine protease inhibitors such as RASP-1.
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to RASP-1, designated herein as PRO1245 polypeptides.
129. PRO1195
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1195 polypeptides.
130. PRO1270
The recognition of carbohydrates by lectins has been found to play an important role in various aspects of eukaryotic physiology. A number of different animal and plant lectin families exist, but it is the calcium dependent, or type C, lectins that have recently garnered the most attention. For example, the recognition of carbohydrate residues on either endothelial cells or leukocytes by the selectin family of calcium dependent lectins has been found to be of profound importance to the trafficking of leukocytes to inflammatory sites. Lasky, L., Ann. Rev. Biochem., 64 113-139 (1995). The biophysical analysis of these adhesive interactions has suggested that lectin-carbohydrate binding evolved in this case to allow for the adhesion between leukocytes and the endothelium under the high shear conditions of the vasculature. Thus, the rapid on rates of carbohydrate recognition by such lectins allows for a hasty acquisition of ligand, a necessity under the high shear of the vascular flow. The physiological use of type C lectins in this case is also supported by the relatively low affinities of these interactions, a requirement for the leukocyte rolling phenomenon that has been observed to occur at sites of acute inflammation. The crystal structures of the mannose binding protein (Weis et al., Science 254, 1608-1615 [1991]; Weis et al., Nature 360 127-134 [1992]) and E-selectin (Graves et al., Nature 367(6463), 532-538 [1994]), together with various mutagenesis analyses (Erbe et al., J. Cell. Biol. 119(1), 215-227 [1992]; Drickamer, Nature 360, 183-186 [1992]; Iobst et al., J. Biol. Chem. 169(22), 15505-15511 [1994]; Kogan et al., J. Biol. Chem. 270(23), 14047-14055 [1995]), is consistent with the supposition that the type C lectins are, in general, involved with the rapid recognition of clustered carbohydrates. Together, these data suggest that type C lectins perform a number of critical physiological phenomena through the rapid, relatively low affinity recognition of carbohydrates.
Given the obvious importance of the lectin proteins in numerous biological processes, efforts are currently being made to identify novel lectin proteins or proteins having sequence homology to lectin proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to a lectin protein, designated herein as PRO1270 polypeptides.
131. PRO1271
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native membrane-bound proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel transmembrane proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel transmembrane polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1271 polypeptides.
132. PRO1375
The proteins L1CAM, G6PD and P55 are each associated with various known disease states. Thus, the genomic loci of Fugu rubripes homologs of the human disease genes L1CAM, G6PD and P55 were analyzed. This analysis led to the the identification of putative protein 2 (PUT2), GENBANK locus AF026198, accession AF026198. (See GENBANK submission data). Thus, PUT2 and proteins which have sequence identity with PUT2, are of interest.
133. PRO1385
Efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify new, native secreted proteins. Many of these efforts are focused on the screening of mammalian recombinant DNA libraries to identify the coding sequences for novel secreted proteins. We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel secreted polypeptides, designated herein as PRO1385 polypeptides.
134. PRO1387
Membrane-bound proteins of myelin are of interest because of their possible implications in various nervous system disorders associated with improper myelination. Myelin is a cellular sheath, formed by glial cells, the surrounds axons and axonal processes that enhances various electrochemical properties and provides trophic support to the neuron. Myelin is formed by Schwann cells in the peripheral nervous system (PNS) and by oligodendrocytes in the central nervous system (CNS). Improper myelination of central and peripheral neurons occurs in a number of pathologies and leads to improper signal conduction within the nervous systems. Among the various demyelinating diseases Multiple Sclerosis is the most notable.
The predominant integral membrane protein of the CNS myelin of amphibians, reptiles, birds and mammals are proteolipid protein (PLP) and P0, the main glycoprotein in PNS myelin. (Schlieess and Stoffel, Biol. Chem. Hoppe Seyler (1991) 372(9):865-874). In view of the importance of membrane-bound proteins of the myelin, efforts are being undertaken by both industry and academia to identify and characterize various myelin proteins (see Stratmann and Jeserich, J. Neurochem (1995) 64(6):2427-2436).
We herein describe the identification and characterization of novel polypeptides having homology to myelin protein, designated herein as PRO1387 polypeptides.
135. PRO1384
One class of receptor proteins that has been of interest is the NKG2 family of type II transmembrane molecules that are expressed in natural killer cells. These proteins, which have been shown to be covalently associated with CD94, are involved in natural killer cell-mediated recognition of different HLA-allotypes (Plougastel, B. et al., Eur. J. Immunol. (1997)27(11):2835-2839), and interact with major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class I to either inhibit or activate functional activity (Ho, E L. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (1998)95(11):6320-6325). Accordingly, the identification and characterization of new members of this family of receptor proteins is of interest (see Houchins J P, et al. J. Exp. Med. (1991) 173(4):1017-1020).